


Alone in our Secret

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: M/M, Triple Drabble, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-04
Updated: 2009-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-04 04:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac sees more than people give him credit for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone in our Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Written July 2007; triple drabble written as commentfic for storydivagirl. The prompt was 'Dan and Casey go to the library', but it wandered a little along the way, as things do.

Casey's on Isaac duty tonight, but, tracking him down, he finds Dan already there, perched on the back of the couch, tilting forward and talking earnestly while Isaac leans back, eyes closed, humming a showtune. Casey feels surplus to requirements, so just lounges in the doorway and makes the most of the opportunity to watch Danny unobserved.

Or so he thinks. When he next looks over, he finds that Isaac's eyes are open now, fixed on his face, half-amused, half-sad, all-knowing.

Casey clears his throat, embarrassed. "Your car's here, Isaac," he says, and wonders how his voice remains so even.

Dan looks up, grins at him (oblivious as ever), and slides off the couch to help Isaac to his feet. Casey's never dared to do that in case it appears patronising or presumptuous, but Dan manages it with a simple, "Better get you out of here, then, before gas prices go any higher," to which Isaac only scowls and says, "Ask me, it's high time this show had a change of anchor …" Then he nods at Dan and tells him to go on home, Casey can take care of things from here. Dan lifts an eyebrow, looks from one to the other of them, and shrugs himself away.

"You know, Casey," Isaac observes, once they're alone in the elevator, "you have a face like a public library: open to everyone, and easy to read."

Casey feels his shoulders stiffen with tension, but just says, only a little defensively, "I don't know what you're talking about, Isaac."

Isaac sighs wearily. "And the sad thing is, Casey? It's not hard to believe that that's actually true." And he starts humming again. After a moment, Casey pins down the tune: it's _We Kiss in a Shadow_.

Casey feels his face begin to burn.

***


End file.
